The present invention relates to knee protectors for use in conjunction with work pants and in particular to knee protectors of the type having a removable cushion-like material inserted within a pocket arranged on the knee of legs of a pair of trousers, working pants or the like. The present invention relates, by the same token, to the structural features of a pocket for use with such knee protector. Also, the present invention relates to the protecting cushion itself.
In a great number of different occupations, it is desirable to protect one or both knees of the worker. Carpenters, electricians, floor tilers, roofers and airline employees loading the luggage and freight into the bellies of the planes are but a few of such occupations. These tradesmen often have to kneel for an extended period of time, and it is important that a suitable padding be provided for the person's knee not only to increase the comfort while working but also to avoid the development of damages to the knee due to its exposure to relatively high pressures while kneeling.
Two basic kinds of knee protectors are known in the art. The first kind is represented by a knitted type knee pad which is pulled directly over the leg. The disadvantage of the pull-on type knee pad is that it restricts at the back of the leg when the knee is bent and also is very warm and thus uncomfortable to wear.
The second group of known knee protectors is secured to the work pants. Basically, the legs of the pants are provided with a rectangular pocket in the knee portion and inserted within the pocket is a generally flat panel of a foam rubber-like material which can be removed when it is desired to wash the pants and reinserted into the pocket afterwards. One of typical features of the known knee protectors of the type of the inserts in work pants is that they attempt to simulate as closely as possible the rounded shape of the knee. This gives rise to a certain discomfort as in certain positions there is not enough air ventilation between the pant leg with the cushion inserted and the knee, thus only partly eliminating one of the problems mentioned in connection with the pull-on type knee pad. Another problem associated with the known work pants of the above type is in that the pocket receiving the cushion distorts to a substantial degree the appearance of the pants while worn. This disadvantage is particularly considerable in work pants or uniforms wherein the appearance of the garment is of virtually the same significance as the effectiveness of the knee protector. Uniforms for tradesmen servicing appliances and uniforms for cargo handling personnel of airlines are typical examples of a field wherein the appearance of the pants is of significance.
Prior art referred to above is exemplified by the embodiments disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 971,703 issued July 29, 1975 to James Atack et al., U.S. Pat. No. 727,243 issued May 5, 1903 to Martha White and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,746 issued Feb. 9, 1965 to R. D. Smith. The above Canadian patent describes athletic trousers including a reinforcing and protecting knee patch provided at the knee of each leg and attached by stitching. In addition, auxilliary pockets may be provided at the knees for the insertion of padding if desired. The knee pads are flat, oval pieces as best seen by schematic representations in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the reference. U.S. Pat. No. 727,243 is an indication that it has long been known to provide pockets at the exterior of the knee portion of the legs of a pair of pants for inserting therein a rectangular pad which can be removed while washing the garment. A flap closing the pocket is also disclosed. Basically the same structure is shown in the aforesaid U.S. patent to R. D. Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,746.